disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
50 Ways to Leave Your Lover
"50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" to piosenka amerykańskiego piosenkarza i autora tekstów Paula Simona. Był to drugi singiel z jego czwartego studyjnego albumu Still Crazy After All Years (1975), wydanego w Columbia Records. Chórki na singlu wykonali Patti Austin, Valerie Simpson i Phoebe Snow. Piosenka zawiera rozpoznawalny powtarzający się perkusyjny riff w wykonaniu perkusisty Steve'a Gadda. Jeden z najpopularniejszych singli, "50 Ways" ukazał się w grudniu 1975 roku i zaczął odnosić sukcesy na tabelach muzycznych w nowym roku. Stał się jedynym hitem Simona jako solowy artysta na liście Billboard Hot 100 w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz był na drugim miejscu we Francji. Ponadto piosenka była hitem wśród 20 najlepszych utworów w Kanadzie i Nowej Zelandii. Singiel został certyfikowany przez amerykańskie stowarzyszenie Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), co oznacza sprzedaż w liczbie ponad miliona egzemplarzy. Piosenkę tę wykonali w jedenastym odcinku piątego sezonu programu The Muppet Show Floyd Pepper i Janice. Towarzyszyli im Zwierzak z perkusją i Rizzo z cymbałkami. Tekst piosenki Oryginalna wersja "The problem is all inside your head", she said to me The answer is easy if you take it logically I'd like to help you in your struggle to be free There must be fifty ways to leave your lover She said it's really not my habit to intrude Furthermore, I hope my meaning won't be lost or misconstrued But I'll repeat myself at the risk of being crude There must be fifty ways to leave your lover Fifty ways to leave your lover Just slip out the back, Jack Make a new plan, Stan You don't need to be coy, Roy Just get yourself free Hop on the bus, Gus You don't need to discuss much Just drop off the key, Lee And get yourself free Just slip out the back, Jack Make a new plan, Stan You don't need to be coy, Roy Just get yourself free Hop on the bus, Gus You don't need to discuss much Just drop off the key, Lee And get yourself free She said it grieves me so to see you in such pain I wish there was something I could do to make you smile again I said I appreciate that and would you please explain About the fifty ways She said why don't we both just sleep on it tonight And I believe in the morning you'll begin to see the light And then she kissed me and I realized she probably was right There must be fifty ways to leave your lover Fifty ways to leave your lover Just slip out the back, Jack Make a new plan, Stan You don't need to be coy, Roy Just get yourself free Hop on the bus, Gus You don't need to discuss much Just drop off the key, Lee And get yourself free You just slip out the back, Jack Make a new plan, Stan You don't need to be coy, Roy Just get yourself free Hop on the bus, Gus You don't need to discuss much Just drop off the key, Lee And get yourself free Tłumaczenie na język polski "Problem jest tylko w twojej głowie" powiedziała mi Odpowiedź jest prosta jeśli pomyślisz logicznie Chciałabym ci pomóc w tej walce ku wolności Musi być 50 sposobów na zostawienie ukochanej Mówiła, że nie chce się narzucać A co więcej, nie chce aby moje słowa były źle zrozumiane lub przekręcone Powiem to jeszcze raz, choć ryzykuję bycie zbyt surową Musi być 50 sposobów na zostawienie ukochanej 50 sposobów na zostawienie ukochanej Refren: Po prostu się wymknij, Jack Zaplanuj wszystko od nowa ,Stan Nie musisz być taki wstydliwy, Roy Po prostu bądź wolny Leć na autobus, Gus Nie musisz za dużo dyskutować Po prostu zostaw klucze, Lee I bądź wolny Martwię się kiedy widzę ciebie tak smutnego, mówiła Chciałabym móc coś zrobić, żebyś znowu się uśmiechnął Odpowiedziałem, że doceniam to i czy mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi z tymi 50 sposobami Prześpijmy się z tym, odpowiedziała I jestem przekonana, że jutro rano będziesz to widział w innym świetle Wtedy mnie pocałowała i wiedziałem. że chyba ma rację Musi być 50 sposobów na zostawienie ukochanej 50 sposobów na zostawienie ukochanej x2: Kategoria:Piosenki z programu The Muppet Show